The present invention relates to a configuration for splicing optical waveguides in which several splicing modules are mounted to pivot and be individually accessible with each splicing module supporting at least one waveguide.
To splice together several light waveguide cables that each contain several optical fibers, it is necessary to accommodate the individual splices in the most compact way possible Moreover, it is important that each individual splice be readily accessible since it is sometimes necessary to repair or to renew the splices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,166 discloses an arrangement of light waveguide splices in which each splice is combined in a splicing module. The individual splicing modules can be individually pivoted out when necessary to give access to each individual light waveguide splice. However, the arrangement described in this reference has the disadvantage that the light waveguide that leads to the splicing modules must be rather long to allow it to pivot out of a splicing module. Furthermore, a great deal of space is required to allow one individual splicing module to pivot out.